


nobody fucking talks like that (i like the way you laugh)

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mention of fisting, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, SO, Safeword Use, Size Kink, Switching, This Is STUPID, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, ahem, i hate typing the italic tags BUT I DO IT ANYWAY BC I LIKE TO SUFFER, literal. fucking. garbage, literally just porn, mention of piercings? not really?, slight size difference, would you like some tea with that sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasey is dumb and slightly lovestruck, Aleksei cannot shut up, and they suck at having sex.</p><p>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody fucking talks like that (i like the way you laugh)

"Well, fuck," Kasey says, as Aleksei impatiently pushes back on his fingers and growls low in his throat.

"I don't _usually_ fuck boys, Kase," Aleksei hisses. He's-- he's coherent and sassy even as Kasey spreads him apart, even as he whines around each breath. "And the girls I know usually got better toys, bigger-- _oh_."

Kasey slips a fourth finger in. Aleksei _squirms_ , hot and tight and squeezing Kasey's fingers. His hair’s a mess across his forehead and his hands clutch at the bedsheets, there's this red flush spreading down his chest and he bucks down _hard_ on Kasey's hand.

"Look, I'm ready," Aleksei snaps. "Fuck me."

Kasey slips his fingers out, grabs Aleksei's ankles and pushes his legs up until his knees rest on his chest.

"You're kind of a slut," Kasey murmurs. "What if I just stuffed my fist into you? Look at your greedy hole, it was practically swallowing my hand, you sick little fuck."

Aleksei huffs. "Shut the fuck up, Kasey. Nobody fuckin’ talks like that."

Kasey pouts at him and Aleksei rolls his eyes.

And-- and Kasey won't brag, but he's big. He's 6'3 and broad-shouldered and boys have had trouble taking his cock before, and Aleksei is a skinny little fuck, and he's short, and he's almost pretty enough to be a twink, and--

His hole is red and stretched from Kasey's fingers, there are bruisemarks up his thighs and down his neck, his eyes are dilated, and--

And he's panting through reddened lips and glaring up at Kasey.

"Fuck me," he growls-- it's hot, god, it's hot, Aleksei doesn't ask Kasey and he doesn't beg Kasey, he _demands_ , he _forces_ , he _manipulates_ , he hooks a leg over Kasey's shoulder and _hisses_.

"I want you to beg," Kasey says.

Aleksei's cheeks flush, and Kasey digs his fingers into his hips. "No."

"I bet you want this cock, huh? Look at you. I don't think I can fit, but you're asking me to stuff you full. Greedy little _slut_. You'd take anything."

Aleksei's eyelashes flutter. Kasey lines his cock up with that pretty little hole, _dripping_ with excess lube. He snatches Aleksei's wrists up and pins them above his head.

"Mm, okay, keep talkin'," Aleksei whispers, wiggling his ass and trying to grind against Kasey's hard dick.

Kasey uses his other hand to roughly pinch Aleksei's nipple. " _Beg_ me."

"Nuh-uh. Sorry, babe."

Kasey snarls and trusts inside in one go, and Aleksei _squeaks_.

And it's _easy_. Aleksei is incredibly easy to fuck, and the show he puts on is lovely, and he _doesn't shut up_.

He's not loud. But his voice is quiet and constant and shaking and hot-hot- _hot_ against Kasey's throat, "Oh my god, y-yeah, you're fuckin'-- mm-- _mmmm_ , you're big, okay, Ka--Kase _mmmff_ fuck, yeah, y- _yeah_ \--"

He's barely above a whisper, but he's gasping and babbling, won't shut up, won't shut that stupid little bruised mouth that was _made_ for cock-sucking.

Kasey fucks him a few turns, heavy thrusts and fingers leaving bruises around Aleksei's wrists. He gets Aleksei rocking back to meet his cock, gets his legs wrapped tight around his waist, gets Aleksei's dazed eyes and soft moans, Kasey gets it and _keeps_ it and then--

And then he stops thrusting.

Aleksei squirms and tries to push back. "Why the _fuck_ d'you stop!?" he snarls, and he’d almost look dangerous if it weren't for that pretty little blush. Kasey shrugs and traces his thumb around the rim of Aleksei's hole, where the thickness of Kasey's dick is stretching him, slippery and open.

"I told you to beg me."

Aleksei tries to pull his hands free of Kasey's hold, so Kasey sinks into him a little further, lets his thumb slip in against the warmth of his cock. Aleksei whimpers, again, and throws his head back.

"Could fuck you on the street," Kasey muses. "You'd like it. Someone else to fuck you. a big guy, with thick, meaty fingers and a fat cock. You'd ride it all day, you whore. You'd let _anyone_ fuck you."

Aleksei shivers in a breath. "That's not true."

Kasey huffs. "C'mon, Ally. Just beg. I won't fuck you until you beg."

"N-no," Aleksei whines, as his hips roll back to meet Kasey's.

"You're--" Kasey breathes heavily, can't help but shiver at the word _no_. "You're a pretty slut, yeah, but you can't follow the _rules_ , can you?"

" _Viridian_." Kasey stills immediately, his veins hum, that's the safeword for _slow down_. Aleksei glares up through wet eyelashes. "Stop callin' me a slut."

"Oh." Shit, Kasey thought Aleksei was getting off on that, with the way he kept murmuring and pushing back, but, but maybe that was discomfort? Fuck. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I--"

"I--" Aleksei tries to wrench his wrists out of Kasey's grip again. Kasey lets him. "I liked the part where you said I--" He covers his cheeks with his hands. It's cute. "I liked it when you said I couldn't take you."

Kasey blinks. "Hmm?"

"I liked it when you said that I couldn't take your _cock_ ," Aleksei grumbles. "I liked it when you were tellin' me it wouldn't fit, but then you-- then you just shoved it in anyway."

Kasey-- Kasey _smiles_ , like an idiot, because Aleksei is so cute, but he's _hot_ , with his bright pink cheeks he's trying to hide and bitten-pouting lips and the way he keeps grinding back on Kasey's cock.

"But no name-calling," says Aleksei. "I don't-- I don't want you talkin' to me like that."

"I won't," Kasey whispers, gently taking hold of one of Aleksei's wrists and pressing a kiss against the inside. "Never again."

Aleksei-- he actually giggles. "Jesus, Kase, I still want you to _fuck me_. None of this sappy shit."

"I liked the way you laughed, just then," Kasey continues, as he intertwines their fingers together, presses them against the bedsheets. it's an action that he always found hot, that he could never explain why-- but Aleksei flashes this bright dumb grin at him.

"Whatever, Kase. Make me laugh later."

Kasey ducks his head against Aleksei's neck, huffs out a short laugh. And then he presses kiss after kiss, bites down, listens to Aleksei hum in pleasure.

And he looks so _nice_ \-- the bruises stain his skin, dark and characterizing, Kasey just wants to keep him locked up away and make him giggle and moan in the most ways he can, and--

"Listen, Kasey. If you don't start moving, I will cut your dick off and ride it without you."

"Please," Kasey scoffs. "You _need_ me. You couldn't've gotten it to fit, otherwise."

Aleksei blinks. He frowns. "I could've!"

"No. You're too small." He pulls his cock out, and drives it back in, fast and hard. Aleksei gasps quietly, and his free hand tangles through the bedsheets again.

Kasey says, "You need someone else to make you do it." He's talking nonsense, he knows he is, but it's worth it to see Aleksei's eyes widen and his mouth twist into a smirk, like he's setting up for a _challenge_. "But you know what? You look amazing, taking a fat cock like this." Oh my god, his words are so stupid, he can see Aleksei trying not to giggle.

"Keep talkin'," Aleksei teases, grinning breathlessly. The little imp-shit.

"You're not making this easier!" With that, Kasey thrusts his hips faster, one-two-three-four-five times in quick secession.

"Oh-oh _jesus fuck_ ," Aleksei keens, and Kasey drives in again, has Aleksei breathing against his neck with tiny murmurs of "Kasey, Kasey, oh god, Ka--aah-- _mm_ \--"

"Jesus, don't ever shut up," Kasey breathes, and one of Aleksei's ankles smacks his ass. He laughs weakly.

"You suck at this," Aleksei says, pushing against Kasey's shoulder. "Let me ride you."

"Yeah, right, you'd get too over-sensitive too fast--"

Aleksei squirms up, lets Kasey's cock slip out of his ass, and he actually manages to flip their positions.

"You were sayin'?" Aleksei purrs, sitting up, his thighs bracketing Kasey's waist. He reaches behind him to lift Kasey's dick, and he-- he sinks down onto it, lips parted but his eyes blazing with mischief.

When his ass is flush against Kasey's hips, Aleksei says, "Seems that you're a bit _speechless_."

"Honey, I can talk _all you want_ \--"

"Okay, wow, don't call me pet-names." Aleksei grins, sharp and dangerous, and he lifts his hips up only to slam them down again, hot and clenching.

"Oh, fuck," Kasey can't help but hiss, as he drags a hand over his mouth.

Aleksei's hands splay out over Kasey's chest, and he flicks his thumb over a nipple. Kasey whimpers.

Aleksei blinks-- and his grin widens. "You sensitive there?"

Kasey flushes to his ears.

His nipples are-- honestly-- embarrassingly sensitive. One of his ex-boyfriends actually managed to make him come from nipple-play alone, and Aleksei has these sharp-looking teeth, and his _smirk_...

"Yeah, I guess," Kasey admits.

Aleksei bounces down on his cock again, and Kasey bites his lips on a moan. "Oh, that's _hot_ , Kase. Don'tcha think that's hot? Your sensitive, needy little nipples, _heh_ , they're pretty--"

"Aleksei what the fuck," Kasey deadpans, but he loses his composure when Aleksei traps his nipples between his fingers. Kasey inhales sharply.

Aleksei lifts himself up and sinks back down, toys with the pink nubs on Kasey's chest. "You ever thought 'bout piercings?"

"Mmmm-- I'm--" At a particularly hard pinch, Kasey yelps and bucks his hips up-- just as Aleksei tries to sink down, and Aleksei actually _sobs_ when the head of Kasey's dick catches against his prostate.

"I'm scared of needles," Kasey says brokenly.

Aleksei's thighs are trembling and his eyelashes glimmer with tears. "Y-yeah, that's understandable."

"You okay?"

" _Better than_." Aleksei finally wraps his hand around his own cock, leaking precome like _crazy_ all over Kasey's stomach. His skin is shining with enough sweat that Kasey's fingers slip on his skinny hips.

It takes a few more thrusts and a few more strokes but Aleksei comes, his eyes wide and wet and his moans tremulous, hot strings of white all over Kasey's stomach. Aleksei twists a nipple and Kasey follows, his come streaking along Aleksei's insides and oh _shit_ they have to clean up now, don't they.

Aleksei shakily climbs off of him.

"So, how was that?" Kasey laughs nervously.

Aleksei bats his eyelashes. "Could've been better."

"You--" fucking _asshole_. "I hate you," Kasey mutters.

Aleksei grins, running his hands down the insides of his thighs. "Love ya too, baby." He squirms and tries to take a glance at the come dripping down his ass. "Welp, I'm a gross mess. Take me to the shower to wash my sins off."

Kasey snorts. "Get there yourself."

"No. Take me."

Kasey _could've_ said "I already did," but unlike Aleksei, he's actually a decent human being, so they end up taking a shower together.  


It's even worse. Aleksei ends up elbowing him in the stomach, and he lets Kasey slip down the shower walls, like, twice. Goddamn little imp-shit.


End file.
